A Bedtime Story
by visalia
Summary: As a child, Kagome always dreamed to lead a fairytale life. As a 21 year old waitress at the hottest nightclub in town, thos dreams have been squashed. Can an impossible roommate help Kagome overcome her job, and an abusive relationship? Rated for safety?
1. Chapter 1

A Bedtime Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly.

A/N: Okay, this came to me while I was watching "Ever After" starring Drew Barrymore. Awesome movie by the way. Enjoy! 

_A little girl lay in bed, neatly tucked in, with the covers drawn up underneath her chin. Her mother sat on a chair next to her bed, with an open book on her lap. "Honey, are you sure you want to hear this story again? I read this same one to you every night, how about a different one?"_

_"No!" The little girl protested. "This one's my favorite." _

_"Alright." The girl's mother sighed, as she began to read. The soft hum of her voice reading Kagome's favorite assortment of words gently lulled her off into a peaceful sleep._

The music blasted as the hottest new track pumped through the new nightclub. Beautiful, scantily clad women ran around serving drinks and food, and women wearing even less strutted their stuff on stage. The doors outside swung open as a young girl said hello to the bouncer, and came inside.

Kagome slid behind the counter after running into the bathroom to get changed. "Hey there." Came a familiar voice. "You're looking especially lovely this evening Kagome." It was the voice of Miroku, the bartender of the club. "Right," Kagome replied, looking at the man suspiciously, "I suppose next you're going to ask if I want to get out of these uncomfortable clothes?" Miroku smiled genuinely. "You know I'm always looking out for you."

"Oh give it a rest perv." A stunning young woman with long dark hair, which was now in a messy bun of curls approached the counter with her empty tray. "You never get sick of those same old lines do you?"

"Why would I change who I am and risk losing your affections Sango?" Miroku smiled. "After all, I don't fix what isn't broken."

"Riiight..." Sango rolled her eyes in Kagome's direction. She then leaned on the counter facing her best friend. "So... how did everything go?" Sango asked, one eyebrow lifted. 

"How did what go?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Same as always." Kagome replied. "He spent the night like he always does, and then when I woke up this morning he was gone. I don't know why I keep falling for his routine."

"Because the routine works, as I've said." Miroku added. "Now, what are we talking about?" He looked furiously back and forth between the two women, but to no avail.

"Well, no one can blame you Kagome. He seemed really sincere this time. If it was me, I would have done the same." Sango replied sympathetically, and ignored Miroku's confusion completely.

"Yeah, I know. Well I'm not falling for it anymore! Next time he walks up to me and starts playing innocent victim of circumstance, I'm, just gonna tell him to keep walking." Kagome crossed her arms in a determined manner.

"Good for you Kagome." Sango said. "You deserve better than that scum Kouga anyway. Besides, look around you, the place is stocked full of hotties just waiting to buy you a drink."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to get into a relationship right now Sango. I'm feeling kind of... vulnerable." Kagome suddenly felt hot breathing in her ear. It was the bartender. "That is soooo interesting." Miroku said looking interested. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, or help you with your morning showers, I'm more than willing to.."

KLUNK! Sango had laid the tray very un-gently on the top of Miroku's head.

"Just give it a rest okay." Sango pleaded. "Besides," she said, switching her attention back to Kagome, "I wasn't talking about a relationship, I was talking about a little post-heartbreak nookie to relieve some of that pent up stress."

"That's perfect!" Miroku cried. "Because as you know bartending is also a very stressful job, and.." Miroku seen Sango glaring at him from the corner of his eye, and eagerly went back to making drinks.

"Lecherous bartender." Sango muttered under her breath. Kagome looked at her friend in a very: I know your little secret, kinda way. But Sango never seen her. She just picked up the order for table 3 and left again.

Kagome waited by the counter for a minute to just gather her thoughts. She watched the dancers on stage for a moment, and then her eyes wandered down to the men ogling them from the sidelines. Guys were such jerks. She couldn't believe what pain and inconvenience she put herself through for them. Especially her last romantic endeavor Kouga. He may have looked like a very respectable businessman, but he was worse than Miroku, always using and abusing her. She was glad to finally get out of that relationship.

Kagome sighed, and turned back towards the counter, picking up her tray. "Might as well get this nightmare over with. She mumbled to herself. She turned and walked out towards the tables, but not before hiking up her skirt, and pushing up her bra. It was a tough job.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I pretty much went in a craze of writing, and it hasn't worn off yet. Unfortunately, (and yes this is a horrible much repeated habit of mine) this is a REALLY short little chappie! But in my defense I did write it in one night and I did want this whole scene to be a separate part of the story, so it made sense at the time. Anyway, here goes:!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and sadly, have not been able to watch an episode in quite some time... I think I'm having withdrawal...

* * *

Kagome stumbled through the door of her little apartment. She leaned against the wall as she clumsily removed her shoes and discarded them.

Kagome's cat Buyo rolled over to look at her from his comfortable position on the livingroom futon, finally, deciding it was nothing of interest, closed his eyes and began to doze again.

Kagome made her way over to the cupboard, which was depressingly empty as per usual. The only edible thing she could see was a can of chicken noodle soup a little past it's expiration date. She decided this would do, and set about preparing it.

Even though she hated herself for it, Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander to Kouga. Why did she continue to let him treat her this way, as if she was his property, not his lover? Oh, the mysteries of love.

But did she really love Kouga... really love him? She had very strong feelings for him, that was for sure. They had been close friends before things got...heated. After that though, something had changed in him. Kagome couldn't quite pinpoint it, but something made him different.

He had changed.

The young woman shrugged the thoughts out of her mind. Like Sango had said: there were many man out there who would kill for the opportunity to see someone like Kagome. She had a lot to offer someone. She was smart, pretty, and nice.

But why was it, that even knowing this, that Kouga would always be the one she thought about?

While the soup bubbled happily on the stove, Kagome walked down the short hall to the one bedroom in the apartment, Buyo suddenly on her heels. On her bedside table, a flashing light on her answering machine indicated there was a message.

She strolled over and pressed the button, and as the message played, she began to undress. Her friend Ayumi's cheerful voice immediately began bouncing around the room.

" Hey Kagome! Haven't heard from you in ages! Are you always working? We should get together really soon! The new Orlando Bloom movie hits theatres Saturday, so we should see that for sure! Anyway, hope everything is fine over that way! Everything is great with me..."

Kagome removed her skin-tight halter top and skirt, and slipped into a knee-length night-shirt. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck, and stood in front of her mirror as she wiped away the remnants of tonight's makeup.

"Yuri says it's about time I find myself a boyfriend. But I was all: why would I want just one guy when I can have a whole bunch? And she was all: love, happiness.. blah blah blah... And I was all: I can be happy..."

Kagome was barely listening to the rest of the message as she crawled under her enticing bed sheets, the enormous cat curling around her feet. Her head hit the pillow, and she was out like a light, Ayumi's message still playing in the background.

Kagome was awakened by an uncomfortable heat in her little bedroom. As she gained consciousness and opened her eyes, she noticed an eerie amber glow coming from underneath her bedroom door. She sat bolt upright in her bed, a harsh realization washing over her. She had left the stove on.

She grabbed her fat cat around the stomach and made a mad dash towards the bedroom door, placing her hand on the knob, and withdrawing it almost immediately. She squealed, and thrust the cat from her arms as she looked down at her hand. It was already starting to blister.

A new panic taking root, Kagome once again grabbed Buyo, and ran towards the back of her room. She tried with all her might to open the ancient window, but when she took the time to look down, the tears came instantly. The window was painted shut.

Dropping Buyo once again, she thrust herself against the window. She glanced back in the direction of her bedroom door. Flames had scorched the bottom of the door and the floorboards, and smoke was starting to billow through, rising up to the roof of her bedroom.

Kagome was running out of ideas. She grabbed everything that wasn't bolted down and threw it against the stubborn window. Finally, out of options, she curled herself into a ball in the corner and began to sob.

Her eyes and throat were burning from the smoke. She was overcome by heat. It must have been a hallucination when she seen the tall man in a yellow and orange suit approach her. She was lifted up into his arms, and somehow, the window had been opened. She was lifted through, into the arms of another strange man. She looked up into the mask of the stranger and managed to say: "M-my cat."

And she remembered no more.

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN! So, what do you think? I know it is lamely (word??) short, but I couldn't help it. I promise a realllly long chapter for the next one! And it will have lots of cute fluffiness in it too! And maybe our favourite hanyou will make his appearance!! :) Anything for lots and lots of reviews!!


End file.
